Queen Nualia
The deposed Queen of the dark elf empire Vael'Aser, overthrow by the Usurper Mujeri after a reign of roughly three hundred years. She is 511 years old, which would translate to early-to-mid 30's in human years, at the beginning of the main story. History Born into an aristocratic family, with meager magical potential, Nualia was raised into a life of excess and luxury. In her youth, she had a short relationship (which lasted only roughly 30 years) with an undisclosed childhood friend, with whom she "fathered" Caldreth. When their relationship ended, the "mother" took Caldreth with her, at Nualia's protest, but she eventually submitted to the fact she would never see her daughter again. This was not necessarily true, for Nualia actually saw Caldreth one more time - during Caldreth's trial for extremism, and her subsequent exile. If Nualia felt she would never see her daughter again before, then Caldreth's exile from Vael'Aser guaranteed they would never meet again. At the young age of 187, she was divined into the position of queen. As part of the Aristocracy, she was raised for such eventuality, and took the position gracefully. During her reign, she was a particularly uneventful queen. She was not incompetent, nor was she tyrannical, but she simply maintained the status quo. Her policy of "war breeding" stands unique among the Empire's long history, where a hand-selected subset of prisoners of war are given a choice: instead of being put to work in the mines, they can instead be put to work in the bed-chambers of the aristocratic elite. Nualia was well-known for her small harem of fuck-boys: well-endowed human men, whose sole purpose is to satisfy their new Queen, ranging anywhere from performing cunnilingus while she performs the tedium of office, to being helplessly bound as she teases and denies them orgasm for hours on end, to pinning her to a wall and ravaging her sopping Elven pussy from behind. ''Fallen Throne ''(Main Story) She was accused of crimes against the empire by Mujeri, which resulted in her own subsequent exile. While Nualia had no survival skills to speak of, and was not used to having to fend for herself, even in the most basic of ways such as cooking, she took her dethroning extremely personal. She vowed that she would reclaim her throne at any cost, and her sheer dedication to this goal is what has led her to surmount incredible odds. Even the simple survival of her exile was threatened, due to the winter storms paired with her skimpy clothing. For many rules of the realms of this world, the "degradation" of sexual favors is a last resort, if it's even on the table at all. For Nualia, "sexual diplomacy" is a front-line weapon, a tactic to be employed if simple words do not yield immediate results. If her mouth forming words fails to bring resolution, then her mouth sucking cock (or licking pussy - Nualia doesn't discriminate) often times does. Should her eager lips somehow fail to broker diplomacy, then there is no hesitation to put her breasts to work in whatever way the receiving party desires. For the most stubborn clientele, her pussy is always dripping with anticipation, and she is more than willing to welcome the seed of her partner into her womb. Regardless of the specific transpiration of events, the end-result is always the same: after her diplomatic rival is exhausted and pliable, she exerts her charming will on her distracted partner. It is very rare for Nualia to not get what she wants, in the end. Sexuality Not long after her exile, Nualia soon discovered that most men (and some women) of other sapient races were incredibly enamored with her beauty and her body. Combined with her natural hypersexuality being reignited by her distance from the suppression field that surrounds Vael'Aser, she quickly learned that she can use sex in trade. Her appetite may be boundless, but it is far from aimless. Indeed, Nualia is acutely aware that her wide hips, thick thighs, large butt, small waist, and huge breasts drive the males of virtually every sapient species mindless. She knows that she is a target of ogling, and goes out of her way to make sure that there is plenty to be ogled - but not too much, so that the imagination can drive curiosity. While most sex she has is for some sort of gain, be it something as simple as a discount on food; something as vast as winning the allegiance of a village; or something as cataclysmic as gaining ancient power, Nualia also regularly engages in casual sex and sex for pleasure. She is bisexual, with preference for being penetrated, and often has sex with multiple partners. Nualia is extremely sexually submissive, and finds satisfaction in having her partner(s) take total control of her in the bedroom - a stark contrast to her time as an Aristocrat, later Queen, and during normal operations in her quest to regain her throne. She enjoys verbal humiliation, rough sex, and particularly bondage with ropes and chains. In contrast to her BDSM tendencies, she also appreciates being adored. Her bright, yellow eyes are a common receiver of adoration, and she loves being told how beautiful her eyes are. She similarly enjoys having her breasts and butt played with, and particularly likes her nipples being sucked. Category:Character